


A Thousand Sunflowers

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “You’re not dying,” Aldo Raine said with finality, his gaze hardening as he assessed your wounds.
Relationships: Aldo Raine/Reader
Kudos: 22





	A Thousand Sunflowers

“You’re not dying,” Aldo Raine said with finality, his gaze hardening as he assessed your wounds, and the blood seeping through the thin material of the white dress. “You listen to me, Y/N, you’re not dying on me.”

You felt cold, and had started shivering not long after being pulled out from that damn tavern by an equally bloody Hugo, with Wilhelm covering you as you were lifted up from that damned basement.

“Ain’t I, chief?” You murmured, your fingers pressed to your side, slippery with blood. “How the hell do you know? Are you a doctor?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Aldo had said, but not harshly, sounding more like he was trying not to fall apart than anything else. “Shut up, I’m not letting you die.”

“I don’t think it’s up to you,” you murmured, clutching his arm as you were lifted again.

“If you close your fucking eyes, I will drop you,” Aldo said, trying to sound pissed. Only he couldn’t. How could anyone be angry with death knocking at the door? Certainly some people could, Hugo was the living embodiment of that, but not Aldo, never sweet Aldo.

“No, you won’t,” you replied, trying hard not to fall prey to exhaustion.

“No,” he replied in a soft voice. “No, I won’t.”

A fucking veterinary was the best they could do, and you laughed when the man came in. Someone had brought Von Hammersmark in as well, probably Donny from the look of it, and had placed her down on another table close to you. You closed your eyes, then opened them again with a gasp when Aldo tapped your cheek. It was a blur of pain and muffled screams against Aldo’s chest as the vet worked. It was way past midnight when he was finished, and then it was Von Hammersmark’s turn.

Aldo wasn’t even paying attention to her, or anything that was going on three feet away from where you were lying.

“You okay?” He asked, frowning at your bandages, as if they had personally offended him.

“Fine,” you replied, one hand curling around the fabric of his sweater vest. “What are you going to do now?”

“What the fuck do you think?” He asked, a glint of madness in his eyes. “I’m going to scalp every last one of them.”

You laughed, and fell back against the table, your stitches aching. “Sounds like what a normal, well-adapted person would do.”

“Yeah, well,” he said, taking his snuff box out as Bridget cried out in pain. He ignored her, eyes fixed on yours, as if they were the only fixed point in the universe. “How do you fell about a bouquet of scalps for our wedding?”

You closed your eyes with a small smile. “I’d rather have sunflowers.”

“Okay,” he said, shrugging. As if sunflowers and scalps were interchangeable. Maybe they were, you thought with amusement. “Scalps for centrepieces.”

“The more you say the word ‘scalps’ the more sunflowers I’ll demand.”

“Demand,” he said, smirking. “I like that. What else does my queen demand?”

“A thousand sunflowers, and every single scalp of every single Nazi we come across.”

You were half asleep when you felt his lips against yours. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
